


Why Batman was late to a justice league meeting

by me_maggi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: First fic please don't Judge if it's terrible, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_maggi/pseuds/me_maggi
Summary: Based off a seen from Brooklyn 99.The title basically sums it up.





	Why Batman was late to a justice league meeting

Batman arrived late for a justice league meeting. Batman was late. No one said anything, partly because all of them had been late before and mostly because no one wanted to get on batman's bad side. Or no one except Hal Jordan. 

He pointed it out the minute batman sat at the table and was about to start the meeting.

"So, bats." Green lantern said. "You know the meeting was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago?"

The room went silent. Batman glared at green lantern for a moment before speaking.

"I was late because one of my sons was sick and needed to be taken to the hospital."

Green Lantern was silent for the rest of the meeting unless a question was directed specifically to him.

"Jordan." Batman called after the meeting walking over to him. The Flash who had been talking to Hal patted him on the shoulder saying, "It was nice knowing you." And ran off.

"Would you like to know why I was really late?" Batman asked.

"Umm, sure." He replied cautiously.

"All of my sons came home today for Father's Day today and I forgot about the meeting." Then batman pulled out his phone and showed him photos of him and his five sons and daughter eating cake together

"So your kid isn't actually sick?"

"No, he is. But he's very good at hiding it and no one knew until he almost fainted."

"Oh... Why are you telling me this?"

Batman put his phone away and turned to look at him. "Because no one will ever believe you." He said with a straight face with not hint of the amusement he was feeling.

"You sick son of a b*tch!"


End file.
